Adoration
by trycee
Summary: Agent Pendrell's thoughts while waiting on test results for Agent Scully


**Adoration**

**by Trycee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It is owned by Chris Carter and Fox. This is written for fun, not profit.**

**Pendrell's thoughts as he waits for test results for Agent Scully:**

Sometimes its weeks between the time she comes into my office. Sometimes I spot her down the hall but she seems miles away. She's always so serious, so put together, so beautiful. Who am I to approach her? Who am I to want her? She doesn't even know I exist. I've known Mulder a long time but when I first saw her and got to work with her, it just changed everything for me. I mean, I try to keep from staring but I get teased pretty good from the other tech-heads that say I stare at her with my mouth gaped open. She stands right next to me...her perfume wafting up to my nose...her perfume is faint but so feminine...her nails manicured. Not a speck of hair is out of place and she just looks as if she spends hours getting dressed...my favorites are the skirts she wears on occasion but I love her in anything really...

I've heard the rumors floating about...but I don't believe it. Mulder knows I have a crush on her...he even teased me about it. Wouldn't he let me know had I stepped on his turf, I mean...he isn't shy about his feelings on most things so wouldn't he let me know some how if she were his? I tell you what though...those times she's standing right next to me and I am looking at her delicate porcelain skin...she doesn't even seem to mind that I'm staring at her. All I can think of is how well we fit together...how I would love to talk to her outside of test results and scientific data. I would love to take her out...I'd love to put a smile on her face. I consider myself a funny guy...I was always considered a cut-up amongst my friends...but she doesn't even crack a smile...I would love to give her a reason to smile. How cute would we look, too red heads together...her hand in mind. I don't even have a shot, I know that...I'm not Mulder and having Mulder around her everyday makes it tough for regular guys like me. Not that I'm not normal...that's not what I mean...what I mean is that he's intelligent...so am I...but he's tall, dark and handsome...and then there's me...pale skin with freckles and red hair...there's no competition...of course he'd win...but would he love her like I could? Why am I talking about her being with Mulder anyway! I'm just saying that with him around, it doesn't exactly make me look that attractive, probably not to a woman like her. He's probably her type...or someone like him. What I wouldn't give to touch her hand...to kiss her lips...to spend more than a brief few hours with her staring through some microscope or diddling with some unknown virus or something.

When she says my name..."_Pendrell..", _it makes me so happy...If I weren't at work, I would probably be grinning like an idiot the entire day. She doesn't even know that I try to keep my red curly hair maintained and put on a nice tie and keep up my appearances just in case she comes in. When she does I usually stutter...man what I would give to say the right thing to get her to notice me. She's there...she's close...and then she's gone...and I spend the rest of the day day-dreaming about her. I dream that I'm out in the field with her...that I'm next door to her in a hotel room...that I'm the one sitting next to her in the rental cars...I mean...Mulder's a nice guy, don't get me wrong but he doesn't look at her like she deserves. Mulder...huh...he usually calls me up and expects me to do him a favor...he never did get me the tickets he promised me...but I do it as a favor, even before she became his partner I did favors for him... I mean, now though...how else would I get to see her so often? They could go to any other tech-head but instead I'm kind of their inside-guy, and so I do the favors for him...so I can get access to Agent Scully. Not access...let me correct myself...I mean, so I can work with Agent Scully. Oh, who am I kidding? I not only have a MAJOR crush on her but I swear we're soul mates...if only she saw that...could she ever love a guy like me?

"Agent Pendrell!"

I look up into the most amazing blue eyes I ever saw. She has a slight smile on her lips as she notices that I was daydreaming. I finally saw her smile...wow!

"Oh...sorry," I said, trying to refocus on the computer in front of me.

"You have the results?", she asked, leaning into me at my desk. Her arm brushes against mine.

"Yeah...its an amino acid...tryptophan," I said, turning to face her. My face was inches from hers but she continued to stare directly at the computer screen.

"Tryptophan! Are you sure?", she said, still looking at the screen.

"Yeah...there's triple the normal amount in his system."

"That would explain the fact that he appeared confused and was having auditory and visual hallucinations!", she said, finally turning to look at me, but she quickly turned and pulled out her cell phone. "Mulder...its me..."

I listened as she explained it to her partner, her back slightly turned towards me. _What would she do if I ever touched her hand...What is that perfume? I need to get it and spray it on my pillows so I can curl up to it at night as if it were her..._ I heard her tell him she'd meet him at his apartment and my heart sank a little. They go to each others apartments! Since when?

"Thanks Pendrell," she said, smiling slightly and walking out the door.

I watched her as she walked down the hall, my neck strained as I watched her go until I couldn't make out her small form any longer. She hadn't even waited for me to respond before she was out the door. I'll get my chance...I can feel it...if it isn't too late. I was thinking of Mulder then...and I was thinking about the fact that she met him at his apartment...I didn't like that...not at all. But who am I to say anything about it? But maybe one day though she will notice me...I hope so...


End file.
